Go To Bed Davis
by Purple Espeon
Summary: A short dakari I wrote. The digidestined go to the beach. I put in in drama cuz it has a leeetle bit of peril and stupid stuff like that. Anyways, read it! Hee hee butterflies! sorry, (im hyper) Daikari!!! YAY!!!!


Howdy y'all! Wussup? D.C. here. (That's dreamchaser ta you!) Here is a little Dakari fic. If ya don't like Dakari, don't read it. I don't own digimon., I guess you knew that. Oh well. Here we go! *cheesy but cool digiworld music plays*

"Go To Bed Davis"

The digidestined were all on vacation at the beach. They were enjoying the beautiful aquamarine colored water. A large wave formed in the distance and was moving closer to the group 

"Tai, I'm gonna catch this one!" Cried Sora

"Not if I catch you first!" He yelled playfully and started making his way over to her. Kari smiled. 'They have a good relationship' she thought. Sora dunked Tai under water. It looked like she wouldn't be doing any body surfing now. She was too busy with Tai

"Well, shall we? I don't think they will be joining us" Kari said to TK

"Sure! why not" The wave came closer and started looking quite large but Kari didn't want to chicken out in front of her best friend. So she said:

"on the Count of three!"

"1"

"2 don't let it suck you out!

" Move closer! closer!...3!!!" They threw themselves into the wave's path. The wave carried them closer and closer to shore. Kari felt like she was on top of the world. The wave was at least a10 footer and she and TK were right on the top. The TOP?!? Oh No!!! 

"TK!" She yelled "Fall backwards!! Hurray!!" She ducked under water as quick as she could. Had TK listened? She hoped he had. She knew what waves could do. TK had not understood what she tried to ask him to do. The large wave tipped forward sending him down into shallow water. Then the wave broke. Right on top of him. His back arched back due to the powerful river of water and he was spun around and around. Kari poked her head up. She now knew that TK had not gone under water. She quickly made her way to shore looking frantically for TK "Its all your fault Kari. All your fault" said a voice in her head "NO!" she cried her eyes blurring with tears. Had she lost her best friend? "You're the one who asked him to catch it and you could have stopped him when you saw how large it was!" Accused the voice "NO!" she screamed "TK!!" She dove under water and spotted him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the surface. Yolie who had been on the beach basking in the sun ran over. 

"Don't worry," She said in a superior voice "I am a Junior Lifeguard!" She gave TK CPR and he suddenly spit out water and coughed.

"TK, are you ok?!" Asked Kari

"I'm fine, but I think I'd better stay away from waves like that!" 

"I'm so sorry TK" said Kari

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have let you take that wave"

"It's not your fault Kari!"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not. It really isn't. I should have listened to you. How did you know to fall back?"

"We were on the top. I've had some unpleasant experiences when I've been on top of big waves"

"Of course!" Yolie exclaimed "When a large wave breaks and you are on top of it, it will tilt down, you will fall into shallow water, and then the wave will crash down on your back! Another thing that can happenm is the wave will just shove you head down into the sand and you can get extreme injuries." 

"Yolie!" shouted TK "Why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me BEFORE I went in?"

"Errrr....I....umm.................hmmmmmm..." Yolie thought

"Well TK, I'm gonna go catch a few more waves, then I'll come in. I think you and Yolie better go inside now."

"Be careful Kari" Said TK. Yolie was still thinking

"Don't worry about me. I hang around Tai. He's a great surfer you know,"

"I know, just don't get hurt."

"I wont. Bye!" Kari jumped back into the raging surf (A/N: some people....=P) 

"Come on TK. You've sprained your back and we need to put some ointment on it."

"OK" They went inside. Just then, Davis ran out of the cabin.

"Coooooool!" He yelled "Waves!!!!!!" He ran out to the knee level and looked around. "Cool waves!" He said A wave towered above him "Cool....er...BIG waves....AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The wave broke on his head (A/N: killing him. Just kidding!) sending him spinning violently. About ten seconds later, he was able to stand up and breathe. The water that had been knee deep was now two feet. And then, it started to drain, building up the next wave and sucking Davis towards it. Davis, showing actual signs of intelligence (A/N: *gasp!*) tried to run away from the wave. the water was strong though, and pulled slowed him down immensely. The water was almost gone now, practically finished consolidating with the large wave, and Davis was about ten feet in front of the wave. He tripped on a shell! not looking back, he got up quickly and stumbled yet again. He glanced at the wave and then.....the wave crashed down upon him and he disappeared from view! A ripple of energy shook Davis's body as he was flung about like a wet noodle. In about 15 seconds he popped up at the surface gasping. He tried to push away the water and make his way towards shore before the water started sucking him again. The waves were getting bigger!! If he didn't get out soon, he wouldn't get out....period. He yelled for help but the riptide had pushed him down the shoreline and away from the others! He tried to move towards the land but his attempts were futile. the water drained and he couldn't fight it. It sucked him back towards the wave. It was the biggest wave he had ever seen. It must have been at least 20 feet high!! He knew he was done for. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the hit. Suddenly, a hand clamped shut over his mouth and nose and pulled him towards the wave. 

"Get up!" Screamed a voice. He stood up and opened his eyes. It was Kari. The wave was about to break!! 

"DIVE DAVIS!!" She screamed and pushed him. He threw himself into the water under the wave, it passed over him. he was now safe. Kari was about to follow suit when the wave crashed down upon her!!!! The spray went up into the air about 70 feet!!!!! She was clobbered!! Davis resurfaced. He looked around. No sign of Kari!! Wait! what was that?! Up on the beach was a large lump!! It was her!!!!!!!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He screamed. He made his way to the shore. He was filled with rage as the water sucked at him. A red haze appeared in front of his eyes and he gathered up his remaining strength and got to shore. He grabbed her lifeless body out of the surf and screamed in agony. _If it wasn't for me, she'd still be alive!!_ Davis thought in horror. His frame racked with sobs. But then......

"That was a very foolish thing to do." It was Kari!!!!!!!!!

"KARI!!" He hugged her and started crying.

"It's OK. I'm fine. I was faking it"

"WHAT?!?!?"

"I'll tell you later. We need to get you back to the cabin.

so they went back to the cabin! Davis was silent the whole way. By the time they got there, it was time to go to bed. (A/N: Ok...soo Davis got dragged _really_ far) Davis was obviously upset that Kari had played a trick on him. But why had Kari done it? The two digidestined walked into their respective room. TK and Yolie were already asleep in one set of bunk beds so they headed to the second set. Kari took the top bunk and Davis took the bottom. They were both silent. Then...

"Davis...I'm sorry." Said Kari

"Why did you do that? That doesn't sound like you at all."

"That's why I didn't. Cause you wouldn't think I was doing it. I didn't do it too be mean. I did it to teach you a lesson. You shouldn't have been in those waves and I wanted you to know how awful it is to feel like it's your fault someone got hurt. I _could_ have died Davis, but the point is I didn't. Aren't you glad I survived? I put my butt on the line for you and you show no gratitude?!" She calmed herself down. "Once again, I'm sorry. At least you didn't get hurt" She finished, wrapping a bandage around the large gash near her ankle cause by a nasty sharp piece of coral (A/N: Naasssttyy....ok. just ignore that...)

"Why did you save me Kari?"

"WHAT!?!! What do you mean why did I save you?! You're my buddy, my pal, my friend!!! I'd always save you! I'll always be your friend if you will be mine. Besides........your kinda cute." Kari switched the lights off. Davis was stunned...then incredibaly happy _Kari likes me!!!_ He thought _This is the best day of my life!!!!_ "So uh....wadayawannado?"

"What? Hmmm....let me think...maybe....sleep!!"

"What? Your just gonna _sleep_!?!"

"Weeeelll that's what I was planning on."

"But.."

"Go to bed Davis"

"Whaaa? But..but.."

"Oh get up here" Kari said exasperatedly. Davis climbed the ladder up and stuck his head over the rails of her bed. "What were _you _ planning on doing?" She tried to mask a smile

"Something like this.." He kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed back. They finally broke apart.

"Goodnight" Said Kari

"G-g-g-g-good nite" said Davis, his head spinning. He went back down to his bunk.

"Hey, Kari?"

"Yes Davis"

"I love you"

"Go to bed Davis" Said Kari. "...I love you too" (A/N: kawaii!!!!!!)

OK OK so it was a little corny. Oh well. I wrote it after going to Sandy Beach in Hawaii, one of the most dangerous beaches in the world. I probably shouldn't have been there. I didn't know it was for experienced surfers only o.O;; My experience was similar to TK and Davis's. After I left the beach, I learned that at least once a week, someone is seriously injured. Yikes. o.O;;;;;; Anyway, please Review it. Thanx

~Dreamchaser...the bizarre one


End file.
